Nostalgia (Remake)
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Pikachu is finally captured by Team Rocket, thanks to a certain little girl. Will Ash and his friends be able to rescue him? Read on to find out! REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia (Remake)"

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I hadn't continued this story, but I am now, with a remake. I wanted to remake this chapter with the current members of Pokemon, So I'm remaking this and I will keep this up. Oh, and the second chapter will be posted up shortly. I really had some new ideas come in with the region and characters, and may do a little Amourshipping. Possibly, no promises. So please tell me whatcha think!**

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Pikachu, finish it up with thunderbolt!" The vigorous trainer called out, and he obediently followed as he sent electric bolts from himself, aiming perfectly at Chespin.

It was the perfect hit.

Chespin fell to the ground, as Clemont called his name.

"And the winner is Pikachu! Ash is the Winner!" Serena cried.

"We did it buddy!" He jumped up excitedly, taking him into his arms.

"Well, you did your best Chespin, return!" Chespin disappeared.

"You're definitely getting stronger, Ash!" Serena, commented, picking up her things.

"Yeah, but I need somebody new to battle..." He sighed. They were on there way to the next city, Lumiose city in fact, to get more training. They have been alone for miles, and decided to take a break.

"Patience is virtue, Ash, it takes a lot of patience to build my amazing invetions. There's no rush in science." He grinned smugly, adjusting his glasses.

"If only his patience paid off and he put a little more thought to his names." Bonnie sighed, as her brother glared at her,

**oO Meanwhile, in headquarters... Oo **

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"My patience is wearing thin, Team Rocket." Giovanni hissed under his breath, tapping the side of his chair. The trio was terrified, especially when their boss's back was turned to them.

"We keep trying but those twerps-"

"YOU'RE BEING DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS!" Rage filled his eyes as he swung around in his chair and stood up. The sudden move caused the Team to flinch, trying to keep there position.

"Now, I've had enough with you, you're done for. You will now be exterminated, and a new team, a more powerful and... smarter team will rise. There is no room for twigs like you." He sneered. Getting close up, not paying any attention to the sweat drops forming beside their faces.

"Oh please sir, oh please let us stay!" The trio pleaded, now on their knees.

"Just give us one more try!"

"Have pity on us!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"No, you've had your-"

"Father, who will it hurt to let them try one more time?" A little girl's voice could be heard from across the room. Everybody turned and stared at the girl, about the age of eight, smiling a crooked smile.

"Amelia, I told you not to come here." Her father scolded her. "Now get back to your room!"

"Au contraire, father, if I didn't come you would've made a big mistake..." She walked over to them, with her brown curls pulled back in a blue ribbon bouncing with every tap of her black shiny shoes and her dandelion yellow dress swaying back and forth. She pet her yarn-made doll a little, before directing her glass blue eyes towards them.

"What do you mean?" His face strained.

"Well, this Team has been trying to catch Pikachu ever since Ash got him, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why get another team when they know them the best? Give them one more chance. If they fail, I won't hold you back. But if they succeed, then you've got a Pikachu and whatever else they manage to get, and you've got all you need." She smirked.

Her father sighed, knowing she was right.

"All right, one more chance. But if you fail..." He moved his finger across his neck, motioning their death.

"Yes sir, we won't fail you." Jessie saluted, as Giovanni made his way out. After he was gone, they fell to the floor, kissing the little girl's feet.

"Thank you! How could we ever repay you?" They cried.

"Listen up, you pathetic fools. I've been watching Ash and his buddies. I know Ash's weak point. I've got a plan, and you're going to do exactly as I say. Got it?"

They nodded.

"I've seen your capture strategies, and the one thing you keep thinking will work, is power. Bronze. Technology. But it just fails time and time again, doesn't it?"

They gave a solemn nod.

"But the one thing you have never done is plan out your strategy..."

"Our... strategy?"

"Yes! Ash and his friends all have strategies. They don't just focus on their Pokemon's power, but they plan out the moves and actually think about their opponent's next move... unlike you 3 dumb bells." She was now circling the 3.

"So what do you have in mind?" James inquired.

"The one thing you idiots haven't tried doing..."

"What's that?"

"Blackmail."

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Ah the air is beautiful!" Serena chimed.

"Yeah it's so fresh and clean" Bonnie added.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were all enjoying the walk.

Ash, on the other hand, was anxiously walking faster to get out.

"C'mon Ash, try to relax." Serena nudged.

"But I want to battle!" He whined.

"If you walk to fast, you'll miss the battle itself." Serena chuckled.

"Did you say you want to battle?" The three stopped at the sound of a woman's voice. Out of the brush, came two people. One was a woman who had on a sleeveless blue belly button top, and a pair of blue jeans and flip flops. A visor covered her hot pink hair and sunglasses shielded her eyes. The other, a man, wore a yellow polo shirt, khakis and a pair of brown dress shoes. His purplish blue hair was capped by a baseball cap and also wore sunglasses.

"Alright! New people!" Ash exclaimed, punching the air.

"My name is Joseph." The guy introduced himself.

"My name is Lilian..." The girl bowed.

"Cool, I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" He introduced himself as well.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse squeaked.

"And these are my friends, Clemont, his sister Bonnie, and Serena!" But instead of introducing themselves, they stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Ash, don't you think they're kind of... suspicious?" Clemont rested two fingers on his glasses, inspecting the two.

"Yeah, they just came out of no where..."

"The wilderness is just getting to you guys, don't worry!" Ash waved them away, and redirected their attention to the strangers.

"We challenge you to a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle!" 'Joseph' called out.

"Deal! Who's going to battle with me?" Ash turned to Clemont and Serena.

"Ash, I feel like this isn't such a good idea..." Clemont warned in a low voice.

"Aw, you're just kicking the fun." Ash brushed him off. "Will you be my partner Serena?"

"uh- Yes!" She said, blushing a bit, stepping forward.

"Then I'll be the referee..."The nerd stepped in between.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle! Each side will have two pokemon. When the first team's pokemon are unable to battle, the other team wins. Go!"

"Onix, I choose you!" 'Joseph' called out. A gigantic pokemon came out and towered over them.

"Onix..."

"Serperior, c'mon out!" 'Lilian' cried. I large grass type pokemon came out, about half the height of Onix, yet, still significantly bigger than the humans below it.

"Serperior..."

"Finally! Some real challenge!" Ash exclaimed.

_Well, they couldn't possibly be who I thought... Clemont_ looked down, staring heavily at the ground

"Fennekin, let's go!" Serena called out.

"Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Fen!.." Her pokemon came out.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling flew out.

"Fletch you take Onix!" Ash shouted.

"Okay Fennekin, you have Serperior." Serena told her. "Use Ember!"

"Fletchling, quick attack!"

"Serperior, dodge!"

"Onix, you too!"

Both pokemon missed, leaving Ash and Serena stunned.

"Now, Serperior, use wrap!"

"Onix, bind."

Ash and Serena, about to say something, was distracted by the move. For the move didn't shoot at the pokemon, it shot at Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Before they could process it, Ash's friends were bound up by Onix and Serperior.

"Hey! What-"

"Silly twerps! You are yet fooled again!" The two people threw off there disguises, revealing who they really were.

"Team Rocket!" Cilian exclaimed, struggling to get out of Onix's firm grip.

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill..."

"And make it double, you'll get your fill..."

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" The little cat pokemon came out of the bushes.

"Let them go Team Rocket or else!"

"Or else what?" Jessie sneered.

"Froakie come out!" Ash threw his poke ball and out came Froakie.

"Froakie use-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't make a move if I were you..." James snapped his fingers, and the two pokemon tightened their grip on their subjects. Both of them yelped in pain.

"Ah, music to my ears!" Meowth added. "Listen twerp, if you make one move, your friends are going to be a little air tight..." He grinned.

"W-What do you want?" He yelled.

"The Same thing we've always wanted... your Pikachu..."

"No way!" Ash cried.

"Well, I see how it is... Serperior? Onix? What do you say to this little twerp?"

The hold tightened once again, and now they were struggling to breathe.

"Stop it!"

"Give us your Pikachu!"

"Just stop!"

"Keep tightening."

Slowly the binding got tighter and tighter, until their faces were turning blue.

"Don't... do... it... Ash..." Clemont managed to spat.

"Yeah... Pikachu... is... your... best... friend..." Serena followed.

"Y-yeah... you can't-AH" Both Bonnie and Clemont, who was wrapped up in Onix's bind, were getting less and less air.

He was stuck, switching his look from his friends to Team Rocket.

"PIKACHU!" His pokemon cried, jumping out in front of them.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked towards the electric type.

"Pi, pika... pi Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

"He says he surrenders..." Meowth cackled.

"No Pikach-"

"Pikapi!" He pleaded, turning around, facing Ash. "Pika pika pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu!"

"He says that he'll go, he can't see them suffer... aw how sweet." Meowth held out a button, and pushed it. There behind them was a helicopter, now visible.

"Now, for the Pikachu..." Meowth was about to push another button, but was stopped by the now trembling little boy.

"Wait! Just let me say goodbye..." He pleaded.

"Oh fine just hurry up..." Jessie urged.

Pikachu ran straight into Ash's arms, and hugged him.

"Pikachu, this is not goodbye... I promise, this will never be the end... I will find you and come get you, you hear me?"

"Pikapi! Pi Pika pi..." The little mouse, now in tears whispered.

"Keep dreaming kid, you'll never beat us!" He pushed the button, and a claw came flying out of the helicopter, grabbed Pikachu, and pulled him back in. Team Rocket called back there Pokemon, and ran inside.

"Froakie, water pulse!" Ash cried.

But it missed, for the Helicopter became invisible again, and left.

There was no way of tracing it.

Ash fell to his knees, and punch the ground.

And for the first times in a while,

He cried.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hoped you like my reindition! Please keep in tact for the next chapter! Which will be here shortly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia (Remake)"

Chapter: 2

**A/N: So, I know a lot of ya'll have been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is! Hope I don't disappoint! **

**oOOo**

Nothing was spoken that night. Nothing could be spoken. What do you say to someone who just lost their best friend?

Ash just stared into the fire. All he could think about now was getting Pikachu back. But how? Where was he to find him?

He kicked the dirt angrily.

"WHY WHY DID I LET THEM TAKE HIM WHY COULDN'T I DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" He angrily kicked a log... and regretted it. He plopped down rubbing his foot, but still furious at himself.

"Ash... you couldn't do anything... They had you in a corner..." Clemont calmly said, trying to build something that could track Pikachu down... that worked better than the first.

Ash put his head down. He knew he could've done something... it was his fault for being so jumpy.

"Ash..." Serena sat next to him. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll need to save your energy."

"I don't want sleep I want Pikachu!" it broke her heart as he slammed his fist on the ground, letting more tears slip. He wouldn't normally cry, but it killed him.

She sighed. "You...are pretty close to Pikachu...aren't you?"

"Of coarse... he's my best buddy... he was there from the start...and we've been through everything together... and now..." He brought his knees closer. "He's gone."

"Hey, we'll find him... sooner or later we'll find him. That's a promise." Serena gave him a reassuring smile, but he wouldn't listen.

"I know... but I should've prevented it... I should've known better..." He teared up again.

"Nobody could've known Ash." Serena bit her lip. "Pikachu didn't either... he knows you're coming for him, and he believes in you Ash."

"BUT WHAT IF IT'S TOO LATE!? WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?" He never felt so defeated in his life. Normally he could find him, normally Clemont had something up his sleeve, but it was hopeless. Team Rocket never went this far, and God only knows what they've done to him. Now he's sitting here, yelling at his friend, and crying helplessly.

Serena just understood, and held him until he calmed down.

**oOOo**

"Good job." He smiled. He was hoping for something more, but his daughter told him that they would've blown it.

"Now we can go back for more?" Jesse asked.

"No." Giovanni answered. "Not yet. First, we can test this subject." He chuckled evilly as he set his eyes on the struggling Pikachu, trying to bust out. However, it was no use. Pikachu laid there, looking down.

He just hoped Ash would come soon.

**oOOo**

**A/N: I kept it short and sweet, to the emotional side of this. Anyways I hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia"

Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, lets get a bit of hope back in here. Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

"So I don't understand, we, along with other evil gangs have used brain washed, or hypnosis, and yet the twerp has always manged to get inside the rat's head" Jessie commented, almost timidly. One wrong move and they'd be cut.

But he just chuckled softly at their ignorance.

"That's because he still had memories. Nobody bothered to actually wipe his memories first." He grinned and sneered at the exhausted electric mouse, who laid there with his ears down. His fight was moot and all in vain. Giovanni was much convinced that those pesky kids would finally be finished, their hopes crushed and everything, and he could move on.

"Wipe his memories?" James questioned.

"Doesn't it do that in the first place?" Meowth added.

"No. It just pushes it to the back of the mind" He taught them. "But if he wiped his memory and then brain washed him... It might just work..." He left a maniacal laugh, as the three nervously laughed with him.

He got closer to Pikachu, who just looked at him, terrified.

"C'mon, don't be scared. It will just hurt a lot." He laughed once more.

o**OOo**

Serena sighed. He hadn't had much of an appetite to eat, which was unusual for the young trainer. He sat by the lake, staring at his reflection. He was trying not to cause everyone trouble, but he was just hanging on the little bit of hope he had.

She took a deep breath, then approached him.

"Ash... do you remember when we were younger... and I got lost?"

"Barely... but... yes..."

"'Don't give up 'til it's over'... that's what you told me..."

"I know I did."

She poked him.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well you seem to be alive..."

"Yeah? Isn't that obvious?"

"How many Pokemon you got?"

"3 now..."

"How many people are traveling with you?"

"3..."

"Do they have Pokemon?"

"Yes Serena... why are you asking me this?"

"Well... you have friends... you have Pokemon..." She held up a finger and winked at him.

"Something tells me that it isn't the end yet."

Ash looked down and then chuckled a bit. He then stood up and looked at her.

You're right. I will have hope until the very end. We're gonna defeat Team Rocket and get Pikachu back. He's counting on me, after all."

Serena smiled.

_Now that's the Ash I know._

**oOOo**

Giovanni and Team Rocket stood behind the glass as they studied the struggling Pikachu who was strapped to a metal chair.

"Oh I'd just give up, your trainer is dead." He chuckled.

"Pika pika!" The electric mouse snarled.

"Oh don't believe me?"

He snapped and a hologram picture popped up of Ash, lying face down in a puddle of blood. He was pale, not breathing, and his clothes were drenched in crimson red, and his brown eyes, hallow.

"Pika...pi?" His ears dropped, along with his tail and determination... and the only hope he had left.

"But don't worry... you'll only remember for awhile." He laughed as he pulled a lever, and bolts of electric currents engulfed him.

Now, regular electricity normally wouldn't hurt him. However, this kind of power was different. The kind that would wipe any pokemons' mind, electric or not.

The last thing the mouse saw was his trainer that was dead.

And then everything went black.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. A little writer's block kind of hit me. Well, what do you think so far?**


End file.
